Triste, triste navidad
by Lola Mora
Summary: Porque no para todos las navidades son felices, es difícil conformarse con tan poco, pero algunos de ellos lo consiguen aún así. Viñetas tristes. Primer capítulo: Ron y su milagro de navidad que creía sin cumplir.


**Aviso****: todo es parte de Jotaká, nada de esto me pertenece, sólo la juguetería de Simon & Debison.**

**Dedicatoria: ****A la estrella en ascenso de **_**Piper Lupin**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Sueños casi imposibles**

**Por: Lola Mora **

_24 de diciembre, esa noche es noche buena, mañana será navidad..._

Las personas ríen contentas por la calle, compran regalos para sus hijos, mientras tanto Ron pasea con sus padres por Hogsmeade. Ese lugar lo llena de alegría, sabe que ese es el hogar de grandes y hermosas jugueterías, pero hay una en especial que el pequeño Ron desea visitar algún día: Simon & Debison, con sus grandes vidrieras y sus majestuosos juguetes.

Pero el padre de Ron ya le ha explicado que Santa Claus no tiene dinero como para costear los regalos que Ron espera cada año, que tal vez no pueda venir esta navidad, al pensar en eso Ron tiene unas enormes ganas de llorar ¿Qué es la navidad sin regalos?, piensa. Pero no llora, porque su hermano Bill que es todo un hombre le dijo que los hombres no lloran y él espera un día llegar a ser como él.

Aún se encontraba mirando en la vidriera, cuando una voz lo llamó de sus fantasías. Era la voz del heredero Malfoy.

-¡Eh Weasley¿Sigues soñando con los juguetes que nunca podrás tener?

-¿Qué sabes tú? Seguro Santa...- dijo el pequeño tratando de sonar valiente mientras contenía las lágrimas. Ese niño no tenía ningún derecho a burlarse de su desgracia.

-¿Santa? Santa no existe para los pobres y mi papá me dijo que tu padre es un miserable que no gana ni para mantenerse el mismo- agregó Draco interrumpiéndolo.

Ron bajó la cabeza, la realidad le dolía y mucho¿Por qué aquel niño decía esas cosas de su padre? Ron sabía que no tenían para mucho pero eran felices de todos modos, y que su padre era muy bueno porque siempre le contaba historias de guerras entre trolls y gigantes, nunca escuchaba el final porque siempre se dormía antes.

-Draco-llamó una voz femenina al niño rubio-, ven, cariño ya nos vamos.

Draco lo miró por última vez.

-Tienes suerte si te dan un pedazo de carbón- dijo con desdén y se fue corriendo, dejando a Ron ahí parado con una tristeza que ninguna paleta de Honeydukes podría sanar.

-¡Ron!- lo llamó su madre cargada de bolsas y paquetes

El niño corrió hasta alcanzarla, a ella y a sus hermanos, que jugaban con sus nuevos juguetes. Tomó la mano de su hermano mayor y caminaron.

-¿Qué viste, campeón?-le preguntó para iniciar una conversación, pero más que nada para calentarse. La noche se acercaba y el frío se hacia sentir.

-¡Muchos juguetes! Pero además vi una escoba que estaba genial, encontré a un niño que me dijo que jamás podría comprarla porque soy muy pobre... ¿Verdad que Santa también existe para los pobres, Bill?-inquirió el niño mirando a su hermano con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto que si¿Sabes qué? Ese niño va a recibir esta noche un pedazo de carbón por...

-Por ser cabrón-respondieron Fred y George a unísono

El pequeño rió de buena gana, aunque luego su madre reprendió a sus hermanos por "usar palabras feas frente a su hermanito".

Bill se detuvo unos momentos, Ron lo tironeaba.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí?-le preguntó con tristeza.

-Si, pero enseguida los alcanzo, ve con mamá-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ron corrió a coger la mano de su madre mientras Bill en dirección contraria iba a buscar la prueba que necesitaba su hermano para seguir creyendo.

Al llegar a la tienda, todo se veía ostentoso, lleno de brillos y aroma a nuevo.

-Hola ¿puedo ayudarle?-le dijo una mujer sonriente detrás del mostrador

-Si, estoy buscando una escoba...-dijo el mayor de los Weasleys

-¿Para usted?

-No, es para mi hermanito- comentó él

-Bueno, aquí tenemos la nueva Phoenix 208, es el último modelo traído de Irlanda, sale 60 galeones.

-¿60?- preguntó preocupado, si invertía en eso, no le quedaría dinero para comprarse las botas de cuero de dragón que había visto hacía algunos días. Lo pensó unos momentos, no sabía qué hacer, luego recordó a su hermano y sin dudarlo más le dijo a la mujer:

-Me la llevo.

Aunque sabía que todos sus ahorros se irían en esa escoba, al ver la sonrisa de felicidad en la cara de su hermano supo que valía toda la pena del mundo, y que sus botas de cuero de dragón podían esperar un poco más.

**Fin**

* * *

**N de la A: Primera historia después de una mala experiencia que me hizo alejarme del mundo de los fanfics, espero que les guste, el próximo capítulo será de Luna.**

**Lolita♦**


End file.
